Digimon: Royal Evolution
by D-Ryl
Summary: A whole new adventure. When the Royal Knights are thwarted by the Demon Lords, 5 teens must stop at nothing to restore the Digital World and reform the Royal Knights. They are the Royal Digidestined. I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.
1. Royalty Born

**Episode One: "Royalty Born"**

The bell rang at HVT High for school to be let out. It was even heard on the soccer field where Darryl Jonson was practicing his goal kicks. He was the best in the school: captain of the Varsity team and he was only 15 years old. The bell was a cue for him to get to the showers and wash off the sweat he got from a good practice.

"Score," he whispered to himself as his black and white checkered ball landed in the net for the last shot of the day. He jogged over to his black bag, grabbed it, and headed off to the boy's locker room. In the locker room, he saw his friends Trevor Agres and Jacob Kings cleaning off after PE.

"Hey guys, how was regular PE when you can be with me kicking soccer balls?" Asked Darryl, snickering at his two friends.

"It was fine. Coach Young made us run today. Ugh, I hate running," said Trevor, his long black hair fell down from his head as he took off his red bandana.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob cried. His voice raised in excitement. "I love running! It gives you something to do in this cold weather."

Jacob was right; the weather outside was cold. Not snowy cold, but they still had to wear jackets in summer.

"Yea, well, I like soccer. It maintains my order of things." Darryl stated as his brown hair fell from the water.

Darryl, Jacob, and Trevor have been best friends ever since 4th grade, so they were comfortable showering in front of one another. Once they were clean, Darryl pulled on his black soccer shirt and jeans, Trevor put on his red tee shirt and jeans, and Jacob put on his favorite blue jacket and jeans. The soccer player laced up his shoes and picked up his bag. Something fell from it and made a metallic chink on the ground.

"Huh?" Darryl thought out loud. His shoes made squeaky noises from the water on the ground as he walked over to the fallen object

"C'mon Darryl, we got to get home so you can feed your dog without your mom getting mad." Trevor proclaimed.

Darryl ignored him and picked up the device. It was a watch of some sort with a black band and black pads on the sides of the watch head. It looked like any other watch, but Darryl felt that something was different about it. Puzzled, he strapped the strange watch to his wrist. Almost immediately, he heard a voice: "Welcome Darryl Jonson." The voice seemed but a whisper to his ears.

"Darryl. DARRYL!" Jacob was dancing in front of his hypnotized friend, trying to get his attention. "You ok man?"

"Yea, yea. I'm fine." He looked down at his new watch in confusion.

"Then lets go!"

The brown haired boy laughed. "Ok Jacob. We're going now."

The three left the locker room and headed over to Darryl's house to play games and play with the dog.

They arrived to the lobby of Darryl's building where he lived. His apartment was on the 15th floor, so they had a little ride to take. When they boarded the elevator, a boy a year younger than them walked off. His spiky gold hair seemed to reflect the sun as he strolled out.

"Hey Lucas!" Greeted Darryl. Darryl and Lucas grew up in the same building together.

"Hey Darryl," said the young boy "I can't talk for long, gotta run out to the store for mom."

"Ok man. I'll talk to you later." Darryl eyed the boy's wrist and saw almost the exact same watch, but instead of a black band and accents, they were white.

"See you later my friend." Lucas left the building with his hands in his khaki pants, white shirt blowing from the high winds.

"Weird kid." Observed Trevor.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't make him weird." Remarked Darryl.

"Hey hey guys," interjected Jacob "lets get upstairs and play Halo."

All three boys agreed and got into the elevator. The fifteen flights went rather quickly and they were in Darryl's apartment playing video games.

"Boom! Headshot!" Exclaimed Jacob after getting a good point in the game. Jacob and Trevor were playing against two other people from the US while Darryl was examining the device that was strapped around his wrist.

"Dude, give that thing a rest and help us out here. We need your leadership skills against these guys." Yelled Jacob from the living room.

"I'll be right there." Said Darryl. He wasn't even listening to his friend. He was to involved with his new toy.

"Ok. Whatever man." Said Jacob.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell my mom I'm over here." Trevor suddenly said. He paused the game and reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Huh?" He questioned himself as he pulled out a red watch. It looked almost identical to Darryl's and Lucas', except red.

"What?" Darryl looked up from his seat to see his friend clutching a watch. Once he saw the device, he rushed over.

"Dude, it looks like Darryl's." Said Jacob. In his head, he was wondering why he didn't have one.

Trevor pulled the red strap over his wrist, locking it in place. A voice whispered to him, "Welcome Trevor Agres."

"Hi lady." Said he. He inquisitively looked at his new device.

"Guys," Darryl said. His friends looked up at him. "There was to be a reason why we have these."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" said the annoyed Jacob. "Only you and Trevor have these devices. So don't bring me into this." A dark blue light came from his wrist as he turned around to play his game.

"Actually, Lucas has one too. I saw it on his wrist as he left the building." Said Darryl matter-of-factly.

Trevor was to busy watching the rejected boy's wrist. He tugged on Darryl's shirt. "Darryl, look."

"What?" he asked.

He looked at Trevor as his friend pointed to Jacob. He gaped at what he saw. A dark blue watch formed on their friend's wrist as he unknowingly played his game. The light finally caught the blonde's eyes. "WAH!" he yelled. "What the heck?" As he finished his sentence, a dark blue accented watch lied on his wrist. He heard the same ominous voice that spoke to his friends, "Welcome Jacob Kings." The boys all looked at each other like they've all seen ghosts. Different things were going through their minds, but they all said the same thing: "Holy crap."

*****

"Ok, there has to be a reason why we have these." Jacob excitedly exclaimed.

"Jacob." Darryl calmly stated his friend's name to get him to calm down.

"I mean, lights don't make watches magically appear on your wrist."

"Jacob." Trevor mimicked Darryl's attempt.

"And, look at these." He holds up his wrist. "These aren't normal watches. You can't buy these in stores."

"JACOB!" Both friends yelled his name.

"What?"

"Stop talking man." Darryl said forcefully. "You talk way to much."

"Anyway, there's someone at the door Darryl." Trevor said as a knock was heard.

"Be right there." Called the brown haired boy. He rushed to the door and opened it to find an attractive blonde haired girl standing there. She wore an orange tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hi Dar!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"Hi there Tawny. Come one in." He motioned for her to come one in.

"Hey boys." Tawny said to Jacob and Trevor. She knew the two boys through Darryl.

"Yo Tawny." Said Jacob, still examining his watch.

"What you got there Jake?" Tawny always shortened her friends' names. It's part of her spontaneous personality.

"Oh, its nothing."

"Sure looks like something to me."

"It's really nothing." Trevor aggressively interjected.

"Jeez Trev. Don't need to get defensive." Tawny said rudely. "Oh, before I forget, my sister is waiting for us at the park."

"We could get some air." Jacob said.

"Yea, let's go to the park." Darryl agreed.

As the group headed to the elevator, Darryl saw Lucas about to enter his room.

He called out to his friend, "Hey Lucas. You wanna go to the park with us?"

The blonde boy nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Tawny eyed the younger boy's wrist and saw that all of the boys' watches matched. She scratched her head in confusion.

The group of four headed down to the local park to meet Ellena, Tawny's thirteen year-old sister. She was waiting with her long blonde hair in a ponytail flipped over her right side. Her blue sweatshirt was over her knees from the cold.

She saw her older sister and her friends approach. She waved. Each of the older kids waved back. They met up and started to talk about the watches the boys had.

"God, look at these things." Ellena proclaimed, "They're so ugly."

"Eh, I've seen worse." Lucas said. He never spoke much unless he was around Ellena.

They had a little discussion about school and what Ellena had to look out for next year while the older kids were discussing on the importance of the watches.

"Perhaps their alien devices." Suggested Jacob.

"Yea, and I'm the queen of England." Trevor said sarcastically.

Darryl laughed, "My theory is that they're devices chosen by another species."

"Like on TV?" Tawny inquired.

"You never know." Darryl answered unsurely.

"The boy is right." Said a voice. It was the same voice that whispered to the boys earlier in the day.

All five of the teens turned their heads to see the oddest creature ever. The creature stood about three feet tall, covered with purple fur while is belly and snout were white. He had black claws and a tail bout one and a half feet long. To top is off, a red crystal rested on its head that seemed to shine in the sunset. The teens were stunned to see such a creature, let alone hear it speak.

"Do not be surprised humans," said another creature. A small white fox came out of the shadows. This fox was small in size, and had gold markings on its sides and a golden ring on his neck. Followed him was a three foot orange tyrannosaurus, a one-horned reptile-like wolf with a yellow belly and blue fur, a red raptor that stood 4 feet tall, and a blue lizard with a small horn for a nose and a gold v in between its eyes. They went and stood next to the purple furred creature.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves humans. We are creatures known as digimon. My name is Dorumon." The purple creature stated.

The white fox stepped forward, "Pleased to meet you digidestines, I am Kudamon."

"I'm Agumon, and this is my best friend Gabumon." Said the orange dinosaur as he motioned to the reptile-wolf creature.

"Veemon's my name." Said the blue lizard, pointing to his chest.

"And I'm Guilmon." The red raptor said.

"You five posses the Royal digivices, ancient devices that allow us to evolve to the Royal Knights and protect our world that is in grave danger: The Digital World" said Dorumon.

"You have been chosen as our human partners, and us as your digimon partners. Do you accept your mission?" Kudamon asked.

The five kids stared at the digimon speechless. They didn't know how to react.


	2. Royal Knights Form Up!

**Episode 2: "Royal Knights, Form up!"**

"Wait, so we're destined to save your world?" Asked a surprised Tawny.

The orange digimon nodded, "That's correct."

"This is insane! My sister and I don't have these so-called digivices!"

"Oh, I guess they didn't send through the digital gate." The little white fox said.

Agumon approached Tawny and held out his clawed hands. In them rested an orange watch like the others. "Welcome Tawny Chrystal." Gabumon walked over to Ellena, who was slightly freaked out from the recent events. A cyan-blue watch was outstretched in his hand. "Welcome Ellena Crystal." The five teens all looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept our mission," said Darryl. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Dorumon smiled, "Perfect. Let us pair up. I believe Tawny and Ellena have already met their partners."

Agumon stood next to Tawny, smiling. Gabumon sat next to Ellena as she hesitantly petted his head.

Guilmon walked over to Trevor, who was trying to be brave about this whole thing. "It's you and me, Trevor." Said the raptor. He nudged his head under Trevor's hand.

The boy smiled. "This guy's cool. I'll keep him." Jacob let out a small giggle. When he was done, Veemon stood next to him.

"Hi Jacob! I'm Veemon, and I'm your partner!" He said enthusiastically. Jacob smiled widely.

"Hi Veemon! I believe we're gonna be great partners!" The boy said. He came across as excited, unlike Trevor who tried to play it cool.

Kudamon climbed up a tree and landed on Lucas' lap. He turned his head so he met the boy's eyes. "Lucas, I'm your digimon. Anything you say, I'll do. You are now my master."

A small smile crept across Lucas' face. He didn't have to say anything. Instead, he picked up the small digimon and put him on his shoulders. Kudamon wrapped himself around Lucas' neck and lied there comfortably.

"I guess that leaves us two," Darryl stated. He looked directly into Dorumon's eyes. The purple digimon walked closer, almost like he was afraid of the humans.

"Yes, we are partners, Darryl Jonson" he said, "I'm looking forward to being your partner through and through." The two shook hands, like two leaders making peace.

A crash and a bang were heard from the north.

"What was that?" Ellena screamed.

A giant green praying mantis flew overhead, shooting pink lasers from his sickles.

"It's Snimon! He came through the Digi-human gate!" Agumon cried.

"That's a digimon?" Ellena asked, pointing his finger at Snimon.

"Yep, that's Snimon. He's a nasty insect digimon. Watch out for his twin sickle attack!" Agumon informed.

"Lets get out of here!" Darryl cried over the crashes.

The team rushed away from the falling buildings and flying debris. But that didn't stop Snimon; he followed the teens and their digimon to HVT High. They were on the soccer field when they heard Snimon attack.

_Twin Sickle_

The attack barely missed Trevor and Guilmon, who were bringing up the rear. Guilmon turned around and returned the favor.

_Pyro Sphere_

A red orb fired from the raptor digimon's mouth and landed smack dab on Snimon's chest.

"Nice shot Guilmon!" Congratulated Trevor.

"Thank you" the digimon replied. But the mantis enemy arose again and chased them even more.

The rest of the group was hiding in the bleachers, trying to hide from the attacks. Tawny gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to fight this new enemy of theirs.

"Why are we letting those two have all the fun?" Veemon complained.

"Yea, lets go out there and fight!" Jacob responded.

The rest of the group looked at their digimon and wondered the same thing. Why aren't we fighting?

They left they're hiding spot and called out for Trevor to come back to them. He rushed over quickly. Guilmon ran over to Dorumon.

"Orders sir!"

Dorumon looked up at Darryl, "It's my partner's call."

Darryl looked at Dorumon, then his friends, then he looked down at his watch: his digivice. Almost like instinct, he cried a call that only Dorumon knew.

"Royal Knights! Form up!"

Dorumon smiled quickly and stood in a ready position. Agumon and Gabumon lined up right next to him. Veemon stood at ready next to Agumon, and Guilmon stood next to Gabumon. Kudamon snuck in between Dorumon and Gabumon. The little fox smiled and whispered, "Lets go!"

The digimon charged straight toward Snimon, letting attacks go as they went.

_Pyro Sphere_

_Pepper Breath_

_Blue Blaster_

_Metal Cannon_

_Holy Shot_

_Vee Headbutt_

Every attack hit Snimon right on, but he didn't seemed phased.

_Twin Sickle_

"Look out!" Tawny cried. The digimon dodged the attack. Dorumon and Kudamon jumped high into the air.

_Metal Cannon_

_Holy Shot_

The attacks hit Snimon from above.

Guilmon and Gabumon rolled to the right as Dorumon and Kudamon jumped.

_Pyro Sphere_

_Blue Blaster_

Agumon and Veemon rolled to the left as the other two groups of digimon dodged with them.

_Pepper Breath_

Agumon's fire attack flew and hit Snimon square on the side as the other attacks hit.

"I'll finish him off guys, Vee Headbutt!" Veemon cried. He jumped and landed a powerful bash right into Snimon's chest. The enemy digimon crumbled and fell to the ground. His body slowly deteriorated into pure data. The data flew to the sky and disappeared in the clouds.

The teens stood in awe as their digimon approached them.

"So how'd you enjoy the show? "giggled Veemon.

Darryl was the first to speak: "That was amazing."

"Simply amazing," agreed Trevor.

"You were great!" Jacob cried and grabbed Veemon.

"Thanks Jacob, it was all thanks to you." Veemon said, muffled under Jacob's hug.

The kids went to their respective partners, congratulating them on a job well done.

Night fell and the kids went home, bringing their digimon partners home with them. They all lived in the same building, so it was convenient to get home on time.

"Where should we hide these guys?" Lucas asked. "People will freak out if they see them in the building."

"Good point," Ellena chipped in. "The basement might be a good idea."

The older kids agreed, but the digimon had an opinion of their own.

"We need to get to the digital world right away, to help out the digimon who are in need." Dorumon spoke up. He spoke for the other digital partners, as they nodded in agreement.

"Our world is in peril, and we need your help." Kudamon said.

"Yea, the Demon Lords are trying to take over the Digital World for their own, and turned us Royal Knights into our rookie forms. We can't return to our Royal Mega forms and cleanse the Digital World without your help." Veemon lectured.

Darryl frowned, "Even if did want to help, how are we supposed to get to this digital world? It's not like we can fly there."

Kudamon had a quick answer to that, "Gabumon is our digital expert. He can reroute the modern computer system to our universe. Right Gabumon?"

The horned digimon nodded. "It's easy."

The kids looked at one another, but Tawny was the first to speak, "What are we waiting for? Let's go guys!"

Her sister smiled and spoke to her digimon, "Show us your stuff Gabumon."

"Gladly," he smiled, "but I'm going to need a computer."

"Let's go to my room, we can use that one." Lucas said.

The team headed upstairs to the fifteenth floor to Lucas' room. It was cluttered with random books and papers. Propped up against the wall was the computer that they needed.

"Let's do this thing," Gabumon's fingers typed furiously to find a gap in the digital system.

After ten minutes of searching, he found what he needed, "There it is!" A map of the digital world popped on screen. It looked like the Earth, but slightly different. There were two major continents and several islands.

"Gabumon, make sure we drop far away from HQ." Agumon said.

The wolf-like digimon nodded. He dragged the mouse to a plain region in the upper left hand corner.

"Folder it is" he said.

Ellena looked at the screen puzzled. "Umm, how do we get from here to there?"

Dorumon quickly answered. "Stand in a circle around the screen please." He instructed. The children formed a semi-circle around the computer screen as they waited for Dorumon's next instruction.

"Now, raise your digivice towards the screen and say 'Digital Access'."

Each teen raised their watch and pointed their fist towards the screen and cried, "Digital Access!"

They were sucked into the gate along with their digimon partner, where the adventure just begins.


	3. The Art Of Digivolution: Enter Dorugamon

**Episode 3: "The Art of Digivolution, Enter Dorugamon"**

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed the digidestines as they fell from the Digital Sky onto the grassy ground. They hit the ground sore and hurt. The digimon soon followed, but they fell a little more gracefully. The teens groaned as they stood up, while the digimon were already standing.

"Whoa! New duds!" Trevor exclaimed. He noticed that the Digital world gave him a red sleeve-torn shirt, a black and red bandana, blue jeans, and black boots. On the back of his shirt was the sign that was on Guilmon's chest. Everyone else noticed that his or her wardrobe changed too. Jacob had on a dark blue jersey, light blue jeans, and black boots. On the front of his shirt was Veemon's golden v. On Tawny was a short orange jacket over a white shirt, a jean mini-skirt, and white sturdy sneakers. On the left breast of the jacket was a black symbol of the sun. Ellena wore a cyan tank top, dark green capris, and white sneakers. On the back of her tank top was a dark blue symbol of a circle with a cross through it and two claws coming out of each side. Lucas wore a white vest, a gray t-shirt, black jeans, and matching gray boots. The front of his shirt wore a white version of Kudamon's gold ring. Darryl had on a black padded vest, white shirt under it, blue jeans, and black boots like Trevor and Jacob. On the back of his vest was Dorumon's crystal.

"I love these Capri's!!!" Ellena squealed. She was jumping up and down admiring herself in the clothes.

"I'll admit, I look good in this shirt." Jacob remarked.

"Oh please. You're like a girl sometimes, I swear." Tawny shot at him.

"Well you act more like a guy than you do a girl!"

"Guys, can we please just calm down?" Darryl asked calmly. He didn't want this team to fall apart because of dumb clothing.

"Fine," Jacob backed down. "I'll stop fighting with the tomb boy." Darryl shot him a dirty look.

"We should really be moving," Dorumon cired out to the group. Him and the other digimon were up ahead on a hill waiting for the digidestined.

"Ok, we're coming Dorumon." Darryl called to his partner.

The teens rushed to the hill and walked next to their respective digimon.

"Umm, Dorumon?" Asked Darryl.

"Yes Darryl?" Answered Dorumon.

"Where are we headed exactly?"

"Our mission is to take back our world from the Demon Lords. They poisoned the other Royal Knights to thinking they work for the Demon Lords and their Master, Lord Lucemon. Our current objective is to take back this area from Leopardmon and Lilithmon, this is his area to protect. Lilithmon sees over him like a puppet master. Each corrupted Royal Knight has a Demon Lord with them to make sure he's in line and to feed info to Lucemon. I'll bet he has some digimon under his control and will try to send them after us."

"How do they know we're here?"

"Lucemon has tons of spies. I'm sure he saw us falling from the sky. Plus, he's bound to send corrupt digimon out to conquer this continent."

"Sounds lovely," Trevor said sarcastically.

"Are we gonna have to fight them like we did with that Snimon?" Asked Tawny.

"To cleanse a corrupted digimon, we must defeat them and send their data back to the Village of Beginnings to be reborn. So to answer your question Tawny, yes we have to fight them." Agumon answered his partner's question.

The team walked till they reached a small town, where they walked around and browsed the various digi-items. Digimon were constantly eying them.

"Hey Gabumon, why are these guys staring at us?" Asked Ellena.

"Well, most digimon have never seen a human before. Very few have seen one with a digimon partner." Answered Gabumon.

"Why have they never seen one?"

"Well, only during times of great peril are humans called upon to help the Digimon and our world and dimension. You see, the Digital World exists in multiple dimensions and only certain digimon can pass through to the different dimensions, Demon Lords and Royal Knights being two of those groups. This is the sixth time where humans and digimon have interacted as one during thousands and thousands of years."

"Wow, that isn't very many."

"Well, our world is usually peaceful."

Ellena nodded in agreement. The other digidestined were in front of her, leading the team out of town and to move onto bigger things. As they approached the edge of town, they saw a blue and red plated horse-human digimon holding a crossbow in his left hand screaming and running rabidly towards them.

"Run, run, run!" Screamed the horse-human digimon.

"What is it Sagitarimon?" Dorumon asked the frantic digimon.

"There's a rabid Meramon about to attack the town!" Sagitarimon yelled.

Darryl looked at his partner. Dorumon looked at him, almost like he knew what the human was thinking, he nodded.

"C'mon guys!" he yelled to his friends. The team ran out of town in the direction that Sagitarimon came from. They saw a flaring image in the distance, but they could barely make it out. It looked like a man on fire, but the flames didn't spread.

"Meramon," Guilmon whispered under his breath as he slid to a halt.

"Yes it is I," the flame digimon stated. "I am under orders from Leopardmon to destroy that town. So if you'll excuse me." He began to walk forward.

"I don't think so," Veemon said angrily.

_Vee Headbutt_

"Yea, you get him Veemon!" Jacob cried out to his friend.

Meramon caught the small blue lizard by the head and tossed him aside into a tree.

"Ouch!" Veemon cried.

Meramon raised his hand and extended his fingers.

_Fireball_

Fires burst from the fingertips and flared toward Veemon. He was struck hard, and was injured badly.

"Veemon!" Yelled out Jacob. He rushed over to his maimed friend.

"Foolish humans, you think you can hurt me?" Meramon said confidently.

"We sure can! Gabumon, let's go!" Ellena said to her digimon.

"Right! _Blue Blaster!_" An icy electric blue blast came from Gabumon's mouth and fired at the enemy.

Meramon sidestepped the attack.

_Fireball_

Agumon stepped in front of his friend and fired his own attack to rival Meramon's.

_Pepper Breath_

The two attacks collided, but the Fireball won the battle and took down the two friends.

"Agumon!" Tawny cried out.

"Gabumon!" Ellena and her sister rushed over to their partners.

The evil flame digimon smirked and turned to Lucas, Trevor, and Darryl who were standing in shock.

"Well Guilmon, it looks like it's our turn to try! Let's take him down!" Trevor called out.

"Wait Trevor," Lucas interjected "We should try to think this through!"

"Oh why should we?" Trevor said aggressively.

"Cause then we'll get beaten down like the others!" Lucas defended.

The two boys went at it while Darryl was in shock. "Why am I doing nothing? This isn't meant to happen! I'm the Varsity Soccer Captain, I should be able to do something!" he murmured to himself.

"Guilmon! Kudamon! Fall back!" Dorumon shouted.

It was too late. As the red and white digidestines argued, Meramon put down their own partners.

Darryl was scared. His eyes looked terrified as Meramon walked towards him.

"Now it's your turn to die," Meramon approached a scared Darryl.

"You're not gonna do anything!" Dorumon jumped in front of the human.

_Metal Cannon_

The small projectiles melted into the flame digimon. He smiled and released his attack.

_Fireball_

Darryl grabbed Dorumon and leapt to the right, skidding across the ground as he went.

"Dorumon, you alright?" the black clothed boy asked.

"I'm good thanks to you."

"This guy took down our friends. He's not doing the same to us!"

"Right! Lead us on!"

Suddenly, a faint black light came from Darryl's wrist; a light from his digivice. The same light engrossed Dorumon as he changed shape.

The boy looked at his watch perplexed.

"Darryl, twist the digivice and cry out the Royal Digivolution Call. It'll release more energy and allow me to defeat Meramon." Dorumon instructed.

"What is the call?" Darryl was nervous enough as is. He didn't need any more confusion.

"You'll know it once you touch the digivice."

The teen nodded and faced his enemy. His left hand slapped over the watch and twisted once to left, unleashing more light.

_Initiate! Digivolution Activate!_

_Dorumon digivolve to…_

_Dorugamon!_

The light on Dorumon grew and enveloped the area. In the place of the small, purple digimon was now a bigger, black digimon. He had a thinner and longer tail, red claws, a jagged look to his body, and he had wings. He flew up and circled Meramon.

"Whoa," Darryl marveled at his partner's appearance. The other digidestined looked up to see Dorumon's new form. They all oo'ed and ah'ed.

"Nice little magic trick there kid, but no can match my power." Meramon snickered.

_Fireball_

_Power Metal_

Dorugamon unleashed his own attack. Large metal projectiles shot from his mouth and ripped right through Meramon's fire attack. Unlike the metal shots from before, Power Metal took in the heat from Meramon and used it against him.

"What? This isn't possible!" Screamed Meramon as he was obliterated by Dorugamon's power. He was turned into data and it flew back to where he came from.

"Wow Dorumo- I mean Dorugamon. You were awesome." Darryl said excitedly.

"It was because of you Darryl," the flying digimon stated, "You needed me to protect you and your feelings triggered me to digivolve."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Exclaimed Trevor, who brought over Guilmon on his back.

"Yea, you totally made that Meramon pay," Jacob observed.

Tawny, Lucas, and Ellena nodded in agreement.

"Hey Dorugamon," Ellena asked, "Can you carry Gabumon? He's injured."

"It'd be my pleasure," answered the generous digimon. All the injured were loaded onto his back, except for Kudamon, who rested on Lucas' shoulders. Dorugamon flew overhead while everyone walked on towards the sunset.

***********

"Master, one of the digimon digivolved," a little rock man said.

A dark figure took a bite from an apple and spat it out. He mumbled something to his servant.

"Of course my Lord. I'll inform Leopardmon at once. " and with that, the little rock man left.

The shadowed figure smiled under the darkness. "I will not let this go unfettered. I will rule this world, one way or another."


	4. Together: Greymon and Garurumon Emerge!

**Episode 4: "Together, They are Strong: Garurumon and Greymon Emerge"**

"G'mon Guilmon, blast faster!" his hotheaded partner yelled at him. Trevor and Guilmon have been training for the past two hours, trying to get Guilmon stronger.

The raptor digimon panted in exhaustion. "Trevor, I'm tired. Can't we just rejoin everyone else in the clearing?"

The black-haired digidestined sighed, "Fine. We can go back."

The two walked back to camp just below the digital mountains. The moon just emerged in the sky as they approached the cave, weary from training all day. Two blondes came out of the cave, both with disappointed faces on.

"Where were you?" Tawny asked. Her and her sister gave Trevor a disgusted look.

"We had to send Gabumon and Agumon to look for you two!" Ellena said loudly.

"Relax, we didn't go far," Trevor said as he walked into the cave. He went over to the rest of the team in the back, where they were warming themselves by the fire. Guilmon went to join Veemon, Kudamon, and Dorumon. Dorumon de-digivolved from Dorugamon just hours before. He had to carry the injured digimon after the fight with Meramon yesterday. Darryl walked over from his digimon partner with a content look on his face.

"He's asleep, poor guy."

His friends nodded in agreement.

"He was really strong to carry all of our digimon," Jacob said. His partner, Veemon, was sitting next to him, being warmed by the fire.

Ellena walked over to the guys. "Hey, I'm gonna go out and look for Gabumon and Agumon. My sister is coming with me." She said.

Darryl nodded, "Be back soon."

"We'll try," and with that, Ellena and Tawny were off.

******

"Agumon! Where are you?" Yelled Tawny. She and Ellena have been looking for their digimon for the past two hours. They haven't seen any trace of them; not even a footprint.

"Gabumon! Come on out! It's not funny any more!" Ellena was getting worried.

"It feels like we're going in circles." Tawny complained as she put her arms around her head.

"We probably are." Sighed her sister. Ellena started to get worried. All of a sudden, both of their digivices started to beep.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ellena looked at the watch and started to tap the screen. Tawny had a different approach. She kept on walking; the beeping increased in speed. She stepped into a clearing, where she saw Agumon and Gabumon lying knocked out on the ground.

"Ellena! Get over here!" She called to her sister. She ran quickly to her sister. She gasped and ran over to her fallen companion. She tried to lift up his head, but it fell to the ground like a rock falling from the sky. She turned to see her sister do the same with Agumon.

"I wonder how this happened," wondered Tawny.

"I can answer that!" said a deep, male voice.

The two girls turned to see a giant flower with purple leaves, green stems for legs, and four "arms" with fangs on the ends. This digimon towered over the humans, being more intimidating than others. The girls screamed and hugged each other as they were captured by the vegetation digimon.

******

"The girls have been out for a long time," Lucas pointed out, "should we go look for them?" It's true: five hours passed in the cave, and no sign of the girls.

Darryl nodded. The thought that they have been out that long worried him, more than the thought that Trevor was out for even longer. He went to wake his partner from his long sleep. The rest of the guys and their digimon arose from their seats and walked to the entrance of the cave, waiting for their friend. Darryl and Dorumon went to the front of the group and ran off into the night, with their friends following them.

After thirty minutes of running, they boys got tired.

"Where could they be?" Jacob said in between breaths.

"I have no idea," Darryl announced. "We've ran over five miles, and still no sign of them."

Dorumon spoke up, "I can help with this some more."

Darryl nodded and took the watch in his hand. He twisted the top and said the activation code.

_Initiate! Digivolution Activate!_

_Dorumon digivolve to…_

_Dorugamon_

"I can take a look from the skies," Dorugamon said as he flew up into the night sky.

"See anything from up there?" Darryl called out.

"Just a giant flower holding an orange dino- AGUMON!" Dorugamon cried. He flew fast to the giant flower digimon, with the kids following him on foot.

"Wait up Dorugamon!" Screamed Darryl.

They ran for about a mile before they came to a clearing with a giant flower digimon holding Tawny, Ellena, and their digimon partners in it's vine-like tentacles.

"Kudamon, what is that thing?" Lucas asked his partner.

"That's Blossomon, a vegetation digimon. He's ruthless to his roots. Watch out for his Spiral Flower attack! It can rip through anything." Kudamon informed.

A smile crept along Trevor's face. He turned to Guilmon and said, "Let's make short work of this creep. Let's go Guilmon!" The raptor nodded.

_Pyro Sphere_

Jacob turned to Veemon. "You too Veemon!"

"Right!"

_Vee Headbutt_

As Veemon collided with Blossomon, Guilmon's fire attack blasted as well. Smoke emerged. Veemon flipped up into the air and landed right next to his aggressive friend.

"You call that an attack?" Blossomon laughed. "Taste this!"

_Spiral Flower_

A vine shot from Blossomon's roots and knocked Veemon and Guilmon aside.

"Lucas, shall I help?" Kudamon willingly asked his partner.

"You can help by firing at the vines that hold Tawny, Ellena, and the digimon."

"Right!"

_Holy Shot_

The attack broke the vines holding Agumon and Gabumon, but it didn't break the vines holding the children.

"Thanks guys. We needed the help." Gabumon thanked Guilmon.

"No problem Gabumon," Trevor said.

Darryl called up to his digimon, "Dorugamon, let's finish this guy!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

_Power Metal_

Dorugamon flew towards Blossomon firing his metal attack.

_Thorn Whip_

The flower digimon whacked the attack aside, like it was nothing.

"Stupid humans with their stupid digimon," He said confidently.

Ellena and Tawny struggled in his grasp, their energy draining.

"Look at them Gabumon," Agumon told his friend. "We need to help!"

Without answering, Gabumon rushed forward, unleashing his attack.

_Blue Blaster_

Following his friend's lead, Agumon fired his fire attack upon the enemy.

_Pepper Breath_

The two attacks hit, but didn't leave a dent on Blossomon.

_Spiral Flower_

Vines knocked the two digimon into a tree, brutally injuring them. Tawny managed to look over and see Agumon on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Agumon…" She whispered softly. Her digivice started to give off a faint orange glow.

At the same time, Ellena had woken up like she was in a deep sleep. She looked right into Gabumon's eyes. She saw worry and pain.

"Gabumon…" She whispered softly. Her digivice gave off a faint cyan colored light.

The two digimon became covered in their respective lights.

"I'm…d-d-digivolving!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Mmhm! Let's go rescue our partners!" Agumon yelled.

_Agumon digivolve to…_

_Greymon_

_Gabumon digivolve to…_

_Garurumon_

A small orange dinosaur no longer stood in Agumon's place. Instead, a large orange dinosaur with blue accents on its side and tail stood. This digimon had a large tail, large claws on his hands and feet, and a brown faceplate that had three horns, two for ears and one on the nose.

"RAWR! I am Greymon, dinosaur digimon. I fight alongside Garurumon, and together we form a strong force. My special attack is Nova Blast." The giant digimon roared.

Gabumon disappeared and a giant blue wolf appeared in his place. This digimon was a big wolf, with a long, thin tail, six feathers on its back, and big purple claws. Unlike Gabumon, who was bipedal, this wolf digimon stood on all fours and had very strong legs.

"GRRRRR! I am Garurumon, wolf digimon. Greymon and I fight alongside one another, and no one can stop us. Howling Blaster is my special attack." Growled the giant wolf.

The two stood alongside each other and stared at Blossomon menacingly, but the flower digimon didn't take it seriously.

"You two will go down like the others, no matter how big you get!" roared Blossomon.

_Spiral Flower_

Garurumon dodged the attack and leaped forward. His mouth became icy cold, and he fired his own attack.

_Howling Blaster_

Greymon ran toward the spinning flowers that shot at him, knocking them aside like paper. His horn on his nose glowed and stabbed Blossomon in an uppercut.

_Horn Impulse_

Blossomon flew upwards to the sky, releasing the children from the great attacks.

"Greymon, let's take care of this guy once and for all." Garurumon told his best friend.

"Let's," Greymon called. His mouth started to flame. He pointed the sky.

_Nova Blast_

A great fire released from his mouth, lighting up the sky. Garurumon also pointed his mouth to the sky as he released his attack.

_Howling Blaster_

The two attacks fused into a blue and red fire. It hit the vegetation enemy with a big bang and turned him into pure data. The data flew towards the center of the forest. Greymon and Garurumon de-digivolved and went over to their partners. The boys stood in awe from their friends' digimon.

Darryl was the first to speak, "Congrats Tawny and Ellena." He told them this as they rose to their feet, somewhat dazed.

Jacob turned to Veemon, "When do you get to digivolve?"

Veemon waved his hands defensively, "I have no idea Jacob. We have no control over it."

"Well," Trevor grabbed Guilmon around the neck "we'll be the next to digivolve!"

"Fat chance bud! Veemon and I are gonna train hard!"

"What are you gonna teach him? Bad jokes? Cause that's all you know!"

"Oh just cause you're a student in karate doesn't make you the next one to digivolve!"

"You'll see! I'll train Guilmon better than ever!"

Their partner digimon looked at each other in confusion. They had no idea what they were talking about. Darryl stepped in to break up his two friends.

"Guys! We have a mission to achieve! You two aren't helping by fighting each other. To digivolve, you fight the enemy." He screamed at both of them.

Jacob sighed, "I guess you're right."

Lucas spoke up for the first time as Kudamon climbed to his favorite position on the human's shoulder.

"I don't want Kudamon to digivolve. If we can be tactical about it, we can win every battle."

Trevor scoffed and turned away. Ellena pulled Tawny's shirt and she asked one of the best things everyone's heard all day.

"Guys, how are we gonna get out here? Blossomon put us in the middle of the forest, away from all of our stuff."

Darryl looked up, to the left, and to the right. He facepalmed. The youngest member was right, they were abandoned in the middle of the forest.


	5. Digital Hazard: Growlmon's Time to Shine

**Episode five: "Digital Hazard: Growlmon's Time to Shine"**

"Well this is just great," Darryl commented. His team was stuck in the middle of a huge forest and they had no clue how to get out.

"Well, we could have Greymon, Dorugamon, and Garurumon beat down the forest to clear a path," Trevor suggested.

Lucas interjected, "And kill innocent digimon? I don't think so." Ellena went over to his side to back him up.

"It was just an idea. Jeez…" Trevor defended. He walked over to Guilmon and sat down. No one listened to his ideas. They didn't care about him.

Tawny pointed to a high nearby mountain. "We can go on top of there to check out the surroundings. Agumon, do you know anything about this area?" She asked her digimon.

The orange dinosaur shrugged. "I don't know much; this wasn't my territory to protect. It's all Leopardmon's."

"All of our protection areas are now home to Lucemon and Magnamon. Lucemon is the head honcho of the Demon Lords, and Magnamon took over as leader of the Royal Knights since we left," Gabumon informed the teens.

Lucas looked down and pondered. "So, who was the original Leader of the Royal Knights?" He asked Kudamon, his fox-like partner.

"You will know in time."

"Speaking of time, we should head over to that mountain before it gets dark, and the sun is setting as we speak," Darryl pointed out. The rest of the gang nodded and started to walk over the towering mountain. Once they arrived, Trevor was giving everyone some trouble.

"Why can't I go train by myself?" He shouted.

"Because it is dangerous and dark out there!" Tawny shouted at him.

"I want to get Guilmon to digivolve like Agumon, Gabumon, and Dorumon!" he defended.

"Trevor, don't be stupid. I'm your friend, and I don't want you to get hurt!" Darryl fought back, siding with Tawny.

"Oh, so even my best friend is against me."

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want you to do anything stupid!"

"Now you're calling me stupid?!?! Agh! I can't take you guys anymore!" Trevor yelled and stormed off into the darkness with Guilmon at his heels.

Lucas approached the black-clothed boy and asked, "What's gotten into him?"

"He's just mad that we let him go off and train on his own. He left anyway," Darryl said crossly. He folded his arms and walked into the cave, which they stayed in.

Lucas scoffed, "Good riddance. The idiot wasn't a valuable asset to the team anyway." He walked to the blazing fire that was placed in the center of the cave.

"You know for a quite kid, you're pretty mean," Jacob pointed out.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Hmmph. Now I know why Trevor doesn't like you."

"Hey, hey, hey guys," Darryl spoke up. "They just have different views on battle: Trevor likes aggressive, and Lucas is more tactful. Now go to sleep, we'll worry about Trevor and Guilmon in the morning. They can take care of themselves."

"I suppose you're right," Tawny said. And with that, they were off to sleep.

******

Trevor got tired climbing the mountain. He and Guilmon were already panting for breath and they weren't even halfway up.

"It's a long way up, eh Guilmon?" Trevor asked his raptor partner.

The digimon nodded, "That it is."

"I bet we can see the whole continent from the top!"

"Then we can find and cleanse Leopardmon!"

Trevor smiled widely, "We can do this buddy! We'll make everyone proud!"

"Ya!"

The two friends continued climbing, leaping over large rocks, blasting tunnels, until they reached a dead end.

"This rock looks much harder than the others," Guilmon pointed out.

Trevor knocked against it. "It's not rock. It's scale." And with that, a giant blue dinosaur rose up from the mountain.

"Who is that Guilmon?" Trevor asked worriedly. "He doesn't look to happy."

"This dino digimon is Allomon. He is extremely powerful and dangerous. It looks like we invaded his area," Guilmon said nervously.

"Well, he's blocking ours. Let's break through!"

His partner nodded and his mouth started to glow a red heated light.

_Pyro Sphere_

The familiar red attack hit smack on Allomon's head. He turned and stared right at the digidestined and became angry.

"You and your little dino-digimon are nothing compared to my power!" He yelled. He opened his mouth to fire his own attack.

_Roaring Flame_

The fire was much bigger than both Guilmon and Trevor. It hit them straight on and knocked them backwards. Trevor groaned as he got up.

"Guilmon! Are you alright?" he screamed over the rocky terrain.

"I'm fine. Let's get this creep!" Guilmon said aggressively.

"That's the spirit!"

Guilmon sprinted towards the much bigger digimon and raised his right arm. It glowed with a white light as he jumped into the air and hit Allomon square in the chest.

_Rock Breaker_

His clawed fist made Allomon shake, but not fall over. Guilmon recoiled and released his fire projectile.

_Pyro Sphere_

The combination knocked the champion enemy into the mountain. Rocks fell and buried him into the side.

"You make me angry little raptor!" Allomon broke free and released his fire again.

_Roaring Flame_

Guilmon flew off the cliff and fell down towards the ground.

"Guilmon! No!" Trevor went over to the edge of the cliff. He couldn't do anything else than watch his partner fall to the earth far below.

"Go join your friend." Allomon kicked Trevor over the side.

"Waaahhhh!" Trevor fell over after Guilmon. He closed his eyes and took everything in.

"If I wasn't so stubborn, Guilmon and I wouldn't be falling towards our death. If only my aggressive attitude wasn't such a hazard to the group, I'd be more tolerable."

Trevor's digivice began to glow a faint red. The same hue glowed below him. A voice called to him, "You know what to say… Say it…"

"Right!" Trevor took his digivice in his hand, twisted the top to the left and released more energy.

_Initiate! Digivolution Activate!_

_Guilmon digivolve to…_

_Growlmon_

Trevor landed in an unfamiliar digimon's arms. He looked similar to Guilmon, but much much taller. The immature face turned into more menacing, dangerous snout. Guilmon's horns grew, along with his claws. His whole body was covered with more black accents and lines. White hair also emerged from the back of his head.

"My name is Growlmon, the champion form of Guilmon. I use sheer force to protect my friends and defeat my enemies. My Pyro Blaster attack melts my foes in their shoes."

"Whoa! You digivolved Guilmon! I knew you could do it!" Trevor exclaimed from Growlmon's hand.

"Thanks for the training Trevor, it helped. Now, let's turn this guy into mince meat." Growlmon roared.

"Go Growlmon!"

The newly formed champion leaped high into the air and placed his partner on his back. A blade covered in lightening retracted from an outstretched arm and he plummeted towards Allomon.

_Dragon Strike_

The attack knocked Allomon into the wall again, but nothing crumbled.

"Growlmon, fire at the mountain top!" Trevor pointed and instructed.

_Pyro Blaster_

Red fire-like energy released from Growlmon's mouth and collided with the mountain top. Rocks tumbled down and crushed Allomon. His data flew up into the sky, and went southeast to a dark cloud. The cloud boomed and thundered when the data got there.

"That must be where Leopardmon and Lilithmon are." Trevor said. He rode on Growlmon's neck.

"Guess so," answered the giant champion.

"Trevor! Guilmon!" said a voice from above. The two looked up to see Dorugamon, Darryl, Kudamon and Lucas. Growlmon waved to them.

"We've been looking all over for you," said a female voice. It was Tawny riding on Greymon's back. Greymon stood a good foot taller than Growlmon, but they both were huge. A moment later, Ellena, Garurumon, Veemon, and Jacob appeared. Garurumon carried all them on his back.

"Yea, I kno," Trevor said shyly, "we wanted to see the rest of the area and we ran into some trouble. Good thing Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon here." He tapped Growlmon's horn.

"Dude! He's awesome!" Jacob and Veemon slide off of Garurumon's back and ran over to the red dinosaur.

"Veemon you better digivolve to be as cool as this!" Jacob marveled at Growlmon.

"Don't worry Jacob," Veemon exclaimed.

Dorugamon landed and Darryl and Lucas, with Kudamon on his shoulders, slid of his back. The team gathered around to hear what Trevor had to say.

"So I believe that Lilithmon and Leopardmon are in that black cloud over there, waiting for us to battle," Trevor explained.

"Sounds only natural for us to go over there," Kudamon said.

"We're gonna need more power though. We're gonna go against two megas," Greymon shared with them.

Jacob smiled. "More power means more digivolving! That means Veemon will be next!" He grabbed his partner's hands and they danced in a circle.

Lucas turned to Kudamon who rested on his shoulders. "Do you have to digivolve? I mean, can't we be tactful about it?" he asked.

"If we want to be tactful, I must digivolve. I was the Royal Knights tactician, so I know what I'm talking about." Kudamon told his partner.

Lucas looked down. He didn't want to result to his partner becoming more powerful. But the only way to be tactful in this situation is to be more powerful. He sighed.

"What are we waiting for?" Darryl spoke up. "Let's go get Veemon and Kudamon digivolved so we can beat those jerks!" He got onto Dorugamon's back and flew into the air, fist pumped and raised.

Tawny got onto Greymon's head and hung onto his horn. "It's now or never!"

Ellena jumped onto Garurumon's back and brought Lucas with her. "I'm with you guys!"

Jacob, Veemon, and Trevor rode upon Growlmon and stood next to the other champions. Dorugamon circled overhead and they heard Darryl's voice.

"Next stop, digivolution!"


	6. Dragon's Duel: Go Veedramon!

**Episode six: "Dragon's Duel! Go Veedramon!"**

_Vee Head Butt_

Apples dropped from the tree that Veemon just rammed. Jacob and Veemon were sent to get food for everyone, so they decided apples were a good idea. It's been two days since Guilmon's digivolution, and they don't seem any closer to the dark cloud. The only thing that was close to the digidestined was a small village. They group decided not to go there until Jacob and Veemon got back.

"Ok Veemon, one more."

_Vee Head Butt_

The last batch of apples fell. Jacob picked up the last one and took a bite.

"Not too shabby," he said with a mouthful of juicy apple.

"Lemme have one," Veemon said and reached for the only green one that was there. He took a bite then spat it back out. He looked at the apple and realized there was a worm living inside.

"That's disgusting!" he cried. But Jacob wasn't paying attention. He was to busy laughing on the ground.

"It's not funny!" Veemon told his friend angrily. Jacob slowed his laughter and stood up again. He picked up all the apples he dropped and motioned to the blue digimon.

"Let's go back."

As they walked back to their friends, du fell from the treetops, misty morning air was breathed in through the partners' nostrils, and the sun shined brightly in the digital sky.

"They're back," said a deep male voice. The black dressed kid stood up and took an apple from the bottom of the pile. It collapsed and all the apples sprawled all over the ground.

"I'm not picking those back up again," said blue dressed boy. He walked over to his aggressive friend who stood in the corner.

"Guys, apples are here," Darryl said as he munched on one. The rest of the crew stampeded over and attacked the fruit. Darryl went over to a little window in the bushes. It looked over to a nearby town.

"When you guys are done, we're gonna head into that village," he turned and instructed to the rest of his friends.

"Let's go now! I'm ready," Jacob and Veemon spoke up to their black-clothed friend.

"Everyone else good to go?" Dorumon asked the group. They all nodded after they finished their last apple. He tilted his head to his partner. "Now?"

"Let's head out!"

The town was deserted. Bare kiosks stood on the side of the streets. Cobwebs filled the windows on buildings. Or what was left of them. Tumbleweeds traced along the ground. It was a ghost town.

"It's deserted. And destroyed," said Ellena.

"Like we couldn't see that already," Trevor said sarcastically.

Lucas went over to a destroyed building and put his hand on the singed edge.

"It's fresh," he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Jacob walked forward and stopped in the middle of the street. He looked to the right, then the left. His neck hair stood up suddenly. He whipped around called to his friends, "Someone's here with us."

Darryl frowned, "How do you know?"

If a crash can answer his question, that's what happened. The team looked to their left to see a giant digimon. Bigger than anything else they've seen. Jacob and Lucas retreated back to their friends, terrified. A giant dinosaur digimon slowly approached them, stepping on buildings as he walked. He has muscles ripping through his yellow skin, veins all over. His front legs were longer than the back, almost like arms. White claws seeped through the feet, but the front right leg had two red claws. His tail was huge, coated his steel. His head was covered with a skull plate with one horn, only exposing one eye. His red-clawed leg had a metal shoulder plate that had two horns coming out. He was as big as Greymon and Growlmon combined, and as evil as anything else.

"Phew, is that you?" Jacob waved his right hand in front of his nose.

"You idiot! We don't want him to step on us," Lucas said angrily. Kudamon spoke up.

"Who are you digimon? For I have never seen you before."

The giant dinosaur spoke with a growling voice that shook the destroyed buildings, "My name is Cyclonemon. Lord Leopardmon gave me orders to destroy the village and anyone else who crosses me. And he said to especially destroy the humans."

"You wanna destroy us? Well you gotta fight us!" Darryl cried. He grabbed his digivice and motioned for Tawny, Ellena, and Trevor to do the same.

_Initiate! Digivolution Activate!_

_Dorumon digivolve to… Dorugamon_

_Agumon digivolve to… Greymon_

_Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon_

_Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon_

Upon digivolving, Greymon and Growlmon both attacked the enemy at once. They tried to lift him up, but he wouldn't budge. Garurumon attacked from behind, jumping on Cyclonemon's back and clawing at him.

"This skin is too hard to break!" Garurumon cried. Cyclonemon's tail dug under the wolf and flipped him off.

"He just needs to a little influence," Greymon said.

_Horn Impulse_

He dug his horn into the yellow skin and attempted to pull the enemy upwards.

"Weaklings!" Cyclonemon smashed Greymon and Growlmon away with his huge arm.

"You didn't forget me, did you?" Dorugamon said from the air.

_Power Metal_

The metal attack quickly flew to the dinosaur enemy. Cyclonemon opened his mouth and magma foamed. He closed his mouth and opened it again. The magma turned into a thick, single stream.

_Hyper Heat_

The attack melted Power Metal and continued to Dorugamon. The black-winged digimon dodged it last second.

_Power Metal Power Metal_

Dorugamon fired two more metal projectiles from his mouth.

_Hyper Heat_

Cyclonemon melted the attacks instantaneously.

"Pathetic," he mumbled. He leapt up and smashed Dorugamon down from the sky. The flying digimon tumbled to the ground next to Greymon, Garurumon, and Growlmon.

"Greymon!"

"Garurumon!"

The sisters rushed over to their partners, checking to see if they're hurt. Growlmon tried to get up, but he couldn't. Dorugamon lied unconscious and de-digivolved back into Dorumon. Trevor and Darryl rushed to their sides.

"Lucas," Jacob called to the golden haired boy, "we're gonna have to fight him!"

"As much as I hate fighting, I agree. Kudamon, let's go!" the quiet boy called out to his digimon.

Veemon and Kudamon ran alongside one another. The blue lizard jumped and twisted his body in the air. He collided into Cyclonemon while spinning.

_Spinning Vee Head Butt _(A/N: made it up)

Kudamon followed right behind Veemon and released his own attack.

_Holy Shot_

A bullet shot from Kudamon's tail and hit right where Veemon landed his blow. Cyclonemon didn't look phased. He laughed and opened his mouth.

_Hyper Heat_

The magma attack hit Kudamon square on, and he flew to Lucas' feet. The boy squatted down to make sure he was alright. Veemon was in range of the attack when it was released, and he got singed badly.

"I'm not gonna give up," he thought.

_Vee Head Butt_

He leapt into the air again, but Cyclonemon knocked him aside. Veemon didn't give up, he kept on attacking the bigger digimon. Jacob stood in awe of his partner, never knowing that Veemon could be so determined. He smiled suddenly and raised his digiviced wrist up in the air, forming a fist.

"You can do it buddy! I know you can!" the boy yelled.

His digivice let off a blue light. In mid-attack, Veemon was also glowing with the same light. Jacob took his arm down and looked at the watch.

"My turn," he smiled. He grabbed the digivice and twisted it like Darryl and the rest did. Blue light engulfed Veemon as he grew bigger.

_Initiate! Digivolution Activate!_

_Veemon digivolve to…_

_Veedramon!_

A horn jabbed into Cyclonemon and knocked him over. A giant blue dragon stood where his enemy once did. The dragon looked a bigger, buffer version of Veemon. He had two ear horns and one nasal one, like Greymon. His red eyes looked sinister, but friendly in his intentions. Veemon's signiture v was now blue and on his chest. His tail grew, along with growing long claws and strong legs.

"Now that's a digimon!" Jacob cried out. He was excited for his partner's transformation.

Cyclonemon stood up and fired his attack.

_Hyper Heat_

Veedramon opened his mouth and an arrow of fire spewed out.

_Vee Nova Blast_

The attack cut through Hyper Heat and cut off Cyclonemon's horn. He screamed in pain and clutched it with his front arms. Veedramon took this chance and rushed towards him, readying his fist.

_Hammer Fist_

He struck the enemy dino right in the gut, making him fly backwards. Cyclonemon landed on houses and destroyed them in the process. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Finish him off Veedramon!" Jacob yelled enthusiastically.

"With pleasure," Veedramon smiled.

_Vee Nova Blast_

The fire arrow formed again and burned Cyclonemon into pure data. The data flew to the dark cloud off in the distance, making it boom and thunder again. The dragon digimon walked over to his partner and kneeled down.

"What do you think Jacob?" the big dragon asked.

Jacob smiled, "you look…AWESOME!" He jumped up and down. His digivice beeped, and a blue light took Veedramon as he de-digivolved back into Veemon. The two partners walked back over to the group where they were waiting for him.

"Well, one down and one more to go," Darryl looked at his white dressed friend. The young boy just looked down and said nothing. Kudamon looked wearily at his partner then fell asleep. Dorumon was back in his rookie mode, so was Guilmon and Agumon. Ellena was on Garurumon's back motioning to the rest of the group.

"You know, if we wanna get to the dark cloud, we better get there quickly and Garurumon here can run fast."

Darryl nodded and turned to his friends. "Let's go guys," he said. The team pilled onto the wolf's back and they ran off into the forest, leaving the town behind them.


	7. Beastly Battle: Lucas' Choice

**Sorry I haven't been able to update. School has been giving me a lot of work, and I haven't had time to write down any new ideas. So here's episode seven.**

**Episode seven: "Beastly Battle: Lucas' Choice"**

"Lucas… Lucas…" a mysterious voice inside the boy's head, making him wince and turn over in his sleep.

A dark space opened up, swallowing the light inside his head. A figure stood at the far end, about 20 yards away. He had black pants, and a black shirt. His head was dipped down shamefully, as if he had something to hide. The man looked like he was in his late 30's, judging by his physique and some spots of grey hair. Silver dogtags hung from his neck, only one of them tinted light. His head rose slowly, looking Lucas directly in the eye. The man's eyes were wide, wide with loss and despair. Pain shot through the teen, causing him to loose balance and crouch on one knee. The man floated into blackness, as Lucas opened his eyes and sat straight up, panting. The small fox next to him awoke as well, his head turned to his partner.

"This is the third night in a row you've awoken early," said the creature. "Are you ok Lucas?"

The boy looked straight ahead remembering the eyes of loss that he saw just 30 seconds ago. He turned over to the small digimon and nodded. "I'll be fine Kudamon. Don't you worry about me."

Kudamon nodded and rested his head on his arms again to go back to sleep.

"Kudamon?" the white Royal digidestined asked his partner.

The small digimon opened one eye, acknowledging his partner's claim.

"Do me a favor: never change. I like you the way you are," Lucas told him sympathetically.

Kudamon closed his eyes, nodded, and whispered, "I'll never change Lucas, don't worry." And with that, he was asleep.

The boy sighed in relief and looked at his friends. Darryl and Dorumon peacefully slept in the front of the cave, ready to protect everyone else in case danger came. Trevor and Guilmon slept next to the Royal black digidestined, with their friends Jacob and Veemon next to them. The girls, Tawny and Ellena, and their digimon slept at the back, away from the boys.

A rustle was heard in the bushes outside the cave. Lucas quizzically peered outside, stepping past his friends. He saw nothing, only the blackness of night. His head turned, looking for something that wasn't there. Shrugging, he turned back into the cave, but something caught his eye. A shadow seemed to move amongst the fir trees that lined the area.

"Who's there?" the boy cried out. "Show yourself!" But nothing came.

"It's probably nothing," he thought to himself. And with that, he turned back into the cave for the night.

Two red-clawed feet landed on a branch close to the cave. The figure on top of the branch smiled a malicious smile. Two eyes appeared as he opened his hands. He laughed. His feet left the branch and landed in front of the cave where the digidestined lied for sleep. The fire inside lit the figure's face. Kudamon opened his eye for a moment and caught the sight of the face. He lept up and screamed to his friends.

"Everyone get up! We're in danger!"

Dorumon and Darryl were the first to wake, leaping into a fighting stance, ready for battle. Guilmon and Trevor knew what was up, and readied themselves as well. The girls had to wake up their partners, for they were deep asleep. Veemon and Jacob weren't as motivated as the rest. Darryl leaned over his friend, stared Jacob directly in his closed eyes, and screamed.

"Jacob get your lazy butt up and help us look for the threat!"

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" the blonde boy jumped to his feet, yanking Veemon with him.

"What gives? I was having a good dream!" Veemon shouted angrily.

"Dream later! We got a digimon to cleanse!" Darryl turned and stated.

"At this time at night? Why the sudden realization?" Trevor asked him.

"Kudamon woke us up, ask him," the black Royal digidestined replied. Tawny turned to the white fox and asked what was up. Kudamon darkly whispered one word: Dracmon.

"Dracmon? Who is that Kudamon?" his partner asked.

The holy beast turned to his partner and explained his story, "When I was Kentaurosmon, the Royal Knight, I had a feud with a very powerful Demon Beast digimon named GranDracmon. He was the most powerful enemy I had. We fought a long time ago, and I thought I won. But now, he's back; back for revenge. He found me, and wants me dead. As a rookie, I am weak, but so is he," Kudamon trembled as he continued, "But even as two rookies, he is stronger, much stronger. This is a deal I must settle myself."

Kudamon headed towards the entrance of the cave, but Lucas followed him. The boy looked down to his digimon partner, "You promised me you wouldn't change."

The digimon sighed, "This is a part of me that you can't understand."

Lucas' eyes looked empty as he remembered his dream. The voice returned to him, but it was more than a whisper. "Lucas… Lucas…" He whipped around to see the other digidestined looking at him with evil smiles and evil eyes. Their partner digimon looked the same, and wanted to fight. They all took one step closer to the scared Lucas and Kudamon.

"They've changed," Lucas whispered. He grabbed his head and bent over. "They've changed!" He screamed loudly. He looked up with wide eyes to see his friends walk towards them slowly. Veemon bent his knees and readied an attack.

_Vee Head Butt_

He flew right towards Lucas, but Kudamon jumped in front, protecting his partner. The white fox turned around to see the same small figure standing on a branch with his arms extended. His palms glowed with two powerful eyes, one red and one green. A cloak over his head showed the same eyes on his head. A vicious smile crept along his face and whispered something to himself. Guilmon and Agumon sprung forward, aiming their attacks at Kudamon.

_Pyro Sphere_

_Pepper Breath_

"Get out of the way!" Lucas grabbed his partner and ran towards the side, outside the cave.

"What's making them do this Kudamon?"

"Dracmon has them under a spell, Eye of Nightmare. It hypnotizes his enemies and makes them his slaves." Kudamon informed. He was let down and Lucas looked scared.

"You're not gonna become like them? Are you?" the scared boy said.

"Never! I would never change like that! I only change for the better, when I digivolve!" Kudamon cried confidently.

As if a cue, Dracmon jumped down from his branch and landed right in front of the controlled kids. He smiled and became enveloped in a light. The same kind of light that took over the other's partner digimon when they digivolved.

_Dracmon digivolve to…_

_Sangloupmon!_

Dracmon no longer was a small undead puppet, but now a purple wolf. He had blades on his feet and neck, and red accents on his side and tail. He growled and leaped into the trees.

"Now he's Sangloupmon! That's even worse than Dracmon!" Kudamon yelled. He searched for his enemy in the surrounding trees, but only saw shadows shooting towards the controlled digidestined.

_Black Mind_

The shadows now controlled the digidestined and their digimon, but more than before. Kudamon looked up towards his petrified partner and asked, "What now Lucas!?!"

Deep in thought, yet still very afraid, the young boy came up with a plan. "Our friends would become normal again if we destroyed the source, logically."

"Well no duh," Kudamon said, trying to fend off Dorumon, who launched an attack a few moments ago.

Lucas closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings.

"Change. Change in the wind. Change in the sound of the trees. Listen for the change…" he heard movement to the east and opened his eyes. "Kudamon, fire towards that tree!" He pointed to a large fir right behind him.

_Holy Shot_

A golden light shot from his tail and successfully hit Sangloupmon, and the demon beast fell out. He didn't look too injured, but he stood in the moonlight for all to see. His blades looked more deadly than ever before, glimmering in the light.

"You may have taken control of my friends, and changed the way they think, but they're still my friends! And now, it's time for you to change…back into data!" Lucas cried. He took hold of his digivice and twisted it to the left, like the others have done before.

_Initiate! Digivoluiton activate!_

_Kudamon digivolve to…_

_Reppamon!_

The little fox that was fighting off his hypnotized friends was now a bigger fox with a blade for a tail. His fur off-white with a white face mask and white mane. His paws were black, and the yin-yang symbol on both back thighs. He faced Sangloupmon and snarled.

"I hope I did the right thing," Lucas thought.

As if Reppamon was psychic, he turned to the boy and smiled. "You did," he said. The new champion turned and lunged to the demon beast. The two exchanged their fair share of blows and disappeared into the trees. Lucas looked at his friends worriedly and saw they were no longer under the spell.

"Reppamon must have distracted Sangloupmon and discontinued the Black Mind," Lucas concluded. He rushed over to his friends and asked the always-asked question, "Are you guys alright?"

Darryl rubbed the back of his head, "Just a headache, but I think we can deal with it."

"Where is Kudamon?" Gabumon asked. The others wondered where the little fox went off to.

Lucas smiled and pointed to the trees as two shadows rushed over, "Right there." The two beast digimon sprawled into the open area, staring menacingly at one another.

Guilmon looked up to Trevor, "Should we help?"

Before the red digidestined opened his mouth, Dorumon answered the question, "No. We've all had our chance to do our own thing. Now it's Kudamon's"

Guilmon stepped back and watched the fight.

_Vacuum Razor Wind_

Reppamon lifted and shook his tail, letting the wind around him morph into blades. The blades accelerated not to the demon beast, but towards the trees around him. They fell, but missed the enemy as he sprung up into the air, contracting his paws. He lunged forward, thousands of tiny blades flying towards Reppamon.

_Sticker Blade_

The holy beast flew backwards into a tree. The blade tail got stuck into said tree, and couldn't move. Sangloupmon landed softly on the ground, and slowly walked over to the trapped digimon and spoke for the first time.

"Correction: it is you who will be changed into data," he raised his paw, about to shoot another Sticker Blade.

"Reppamon now!" Lucas screamed. His digimon flipped over, balancing against the tree and rapidly swiped his paws at the demon beast.

_Rapid Swipe_

Sangloupmon backed away, hiding his face into his paws. Reppamon backflipped, lifted the tree from its roots and sent it flying towards the demon beast.

"No need to correct me," he said coolly. The tree collided and weakened his foe. "And now time to finish this feud once and for all!"

_Whirling Blade_

Reppamon jumped up, spun, and sliced Sangloupmon in half with his blade tail. The demon beast turned into data and disappeared into the night. The champion Royal Knight turned to his partner, bowed, and said softly, "Thank you Lucas, for allowing me to change."

Stunned, the boy bowed himself, "No Reppamon, I need to thank you for allowing me to understand that most of the time, change can be good."

The giant fox smiled. Darryl approached the digimon, looked it up and down and smiled.

"The perfect asset to the team," he said. The others nodded in agreement.

"If we want to reach the dark cloud, we best be off now," Lucas informed the rest of the gang. Ellena took hold of her digivice and let energy loose.

_Initiate! Digivolution activate!_

_Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon_

The two four-legged digimon had people and digimon pile on, and ran off into the night.

Darryl spoke up to the team in mid-run, "Dorugamon and I can scout out ahead for any other enemy digimon."

"Sounds like a plan," Garurumon said.

Dorumon jumped off of the giant wolf, digivolving in the process.

_Initiate! Digivolution activate!_

_Dorumon digivolve to… Dorugamon_

Darryl leaped onto his partner's back and flew into the sky. Before long, he saw thunder and lightning in the cloud. Two figures emerged, one male and one female.

"Guys! We're in for it now!"


	8. Through the Storm

**Sorry i haven't added a new chapter in so long. But here's chapter 8, so read and review! PLZ!!!!! (I know it's a short one, but i wanted to leave a whole chapter purely for fighting :])**

**Episode eight: "Through the Storm"**

The flapping of Dorugamon's wings echoed throughout the empty, dark blue sky as he and his human partner raced back to their companions. The sight of their enemy made them both shiver in fear- fear of what might become of them, and to the Digital World if they failed. Darryl clutched the flying black beast's fur in terror, and landed on the dark green grass. A blue wolf and a big white fox sat in the opening with five children and three other creatures on their backs. A golden haired boy leaned off of the bladed tail fox and greeted his descending friends. Dorugamon tucked in his wings and hunched over, making sure he wasn't visible above the trees. His brown haired partner stepped off, and went to speak to the golden haired teen.

"How does it look over there Darryl?" the curious child asked. The others have been waiting down in the forest for the other boy's report on the black cloud they came close to about an hour ago.

Looking over his shoulder, the other sighed and murmured, "I saw two warrior-like figures, one male and one female. I assumed the male was Leopardmon, and the female Lillithmon. Am I right Dorugamon?" He looked at the flying beast he was on no more than five minutes ago.

He nodded his big red jewel on his head. "That's right," he said in his deep, raspy voice. Everyone jumped off of the carrier digimon and formed a circle where the other two teens stood.

"What's the verdict, guys?" a girl dressed in orange asked quizzically. Tawny crossed her arms and waited for an answer from her friend.

"Well, we have two options," Darryl explained. "One: we go in and attack half-hazardly and most likely get ourselves killed. Or two: we go in silently and undetected, so we can get a sneak attack. Personally, I say the latter, but I want your guy's opinions."

A boy in the red bandana took a step forward. "Not that this matters, but I say Guilmon and I go in and take them both down!" He raised his fists, as if he was going to fight the air.

Tawny's younger sister shot him a look. "You idiot, we can't go in like that. First off, you're not that strong. Second, it'll get both you and Guilmon killed and thirdly, you'll look like a fool."

Pointing, Jacob made a few words out from his laughter. "Dude, Trevor… she just took you down!"

His face as red as his shirt, the insulted boy snapped as his friend, "Put a sock in it why don't ya."

His friend quickly stopped laughing, for he'd get his butt kicked if he didn't. The team was in deep thought, contemplating their next move. Wind whistled in the early morning air, making the trees shiver and tremble. Darryl looked up at his friends, taking his fist away from his face, and walked over to his black beast-like partner. He climbed on, and motioned for his friends Trevor and Jacob to follow him. Perplexed, the Royal Red and the Royal Blue digidestined and their partners walked over to Dorugamon and climbed on. The black clothed digidestined spoke to his friends, "Guys, let us win against these corrupted warriors!"

Everyone smiled, and climbed onto the other carrier digimon: Reppamon and Garurumon. The flying digimon rose into the sky and led them to the dark, thundering cloud. The deep noises echoed throughout the area, bouncing off of the mountains and reverberating against the ground.

"Darryl, it's gonna be hard to press through the cloud," Dorugamon yelled against the harsh winds and deep sounds.

His partner yelled back, "Just keep on trying Dorugamon. You can do it!"

"Alright!"

The digimon flew faster and harder into the sky, almost loosing his passengers on his back. Jacob almost slipped off of the side, but Veemon pulled his partner back up. Trevor had to hold down his own bandana, not letting it fly away in the wind, and trying to shade Guilmon at the same time. Darryl cried down to his friends below, "How you guys doing?"

Tawny glanced up, shielding her eyes from flying debris. "Just dandy," she screamed up sarcastically.

"I'm glad!" Darryl screamed back. He turned to his friends behind him and yelled, "We're gonna try our hardest to break through. Trevor, have Guilmon blast any debris that flies toward us. Dorugamon's to tired to fight and fly at the same time. Jacob and Veemon, keep an eye on our tail to see if anyone followed us."

Both boys nodded and started to keep look out. Before they knew it, a huge piece of earth hurled towards them.

"Guilmon, now!" Trevor cried.

_Pyro Sphere_

Back on the ground, Lucas and the girls had problems of their own. Ellena, Garurumon, Tawny and Agumon were in the lead, blasting obstacles away and heeded forward. Reppamon and Lucas followed closely, trying not to separate from the group. After about 50 feet of fighting against the wind, Garurumon spoke up.

"Ellena, I think I see something." The three humans looked past the giant wolf and saw only fog. But it wasn't the fog and cloud like they saw before, black and unwelcoming. This fog, however, was lighter. Still gray, but it had a more inviting ambiance. Lucas squinted, and had Reppamon leap over the giant wolf, to scout ahead.

"I'm gonna go check it out," he cried back to the girls, but his voice drowned in the winds whistles. The two partners trudged through harsher, more intense winds. The golden haired boy shielded his eyes from flying debris, only to hear a holler from above: "Guilmon, now!" He glanced up and saw a fire-like blast emitting from Guilmon's mouth and flew towards a giant stone, about to crush the squad. Lucas looked beyond the stone, into the gray cloud a bit and saw the cause of it all. Leopardmon, or the male-like figure, hovered at the edge of the cloud, waiting for his friends to get there; waiting to crush them. His face turned scared, and turned around to scan for Garurumon and his passengers. He saw only black cloud.

"Reppamon, everyone is behind us. We must trek forward and get into the center," Lucas informed his digimon.

"Right," Reppamon agreed. The digimon pushed forward, only yards away from the gray cloud. Gusts of wind hit his face and his partner, trying to keep them back. But they would't take it.

"We can't give up Reppamon!" Lucas cried amongst the wind.

"And you're not gonna do it alone," a female voice said from behind. Tawny rode atop of Greymon, who put himself between Reppamon and the winds creating a barrier. Garurumon came up behind the giant fox, with Ellena on his back. Moving forward now became much easier with the moving-buffer-zone-of-a-Greymon.

"Tawny! This was a great idea! Thank you!" yelled Lucas.

"You're welcome buddy! I'm just worried about the others." She motioned up, where clouds of debris from Guilmon's attacks subsided. Jacob, Veemon, Trevor, Guilmon, Darryl and Dorugamon were nowhere to be found.

"Nice hit man," Trevor complimented his partner. The giant piece of earth became dust before their very eyes, only to reveal a dark silhouette of a warrior. The boys couldn't make out of his features, only that he was tall and had a saber in his right hand. The figure then disappeared into the grey cloud that lay behind him.

Darryl pointed forward and yelled to Dorugamon, "Follow him!" His partner didn't argue and flew fast into the grey cloud, where everything became much more clear and less chaotic.

The ground felt soft underneath their feet as they landed and dismounted Dorugamon. The air was still chilly, but not as forceful as the ones outside. A voice came from above, calling out to them.

"So, Gallantmon, Ulforceveedramon and Alphamon, we meet again," the deep male voice said threateningly.

Dorugamon's head lowered, yet his eyes still kept on his corrupted Royal Knight. "Yes," he said in a deeper voice, "yes, we do."


End file.
